Far From My Love
by Helga Pataki
Summary: When Helga comes back after 10 years from seeing anyone but Pheobe and Gerald,she gets a big surprise when she see's Arnold for the first time after highshool.Hmmmm....I wonder..... Warning people! Helga+Arnold pairing...*Chapter 4 is UP* .
1. The Decision

Summary~When Helga comes back after 10 years of seeing anyone frome PS.118 except Pheobe, she gets a big surprise. Hmmm...I wonder... Warning People! Helga+Arnold pairing.....  
  
Disclaimer:Yes people!I am Craig Barlett.I own Hey Arnold! (wakes up from dream) NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
A/N:People everyone here is 24 years old!Um...if you don't understand something in the story, please feel free to flame me...and if you like my story or something, please review!Now..on with the story!  
  
"Far from my love"  
  
Chapter 1:The Decision  
  
by:~Helga Pataki~  
  
"Now Pheobe,I'll be gone for three whole day's. So you and Gerald can have a guest stay here while I'm gone. OK?" said a beautiful golden haired woman.She had a pink blouse with white kapris and pink sandals on.The only make-up she wore was lipgloss. The womans clothes fits her perfectly seeing that she has curved in all the right places."Yes,Helga"said Pheobe.She had a baby blue tee with white kapris on. Pheobe still had short black hair.  
  
Helga was putting her white jacket on while talking to Pheobe.They were at Helga's entrance."Pheobe,you know my,cell,beeper,hotel,and fax number right?" "Yes,Helga..."said a slightly annoyed Pheobe."Jeeves?" "Yes ma'am?"said Helga's schoffer."Please,put my luggage in the limo." "Yes ma'am" "Pheobe I'm gonna miss you soooooo much!" Helga and Pheobe gave eachother a hug,then Helga left for her plane (A/N: OK people,in the next chapter you will find out why Helga leaves so often with her private plane...)  
  
Inside Helga's Mansion  
  
"Gerald?...Gerald?...GERALD?!?!"said Pheobe screaming to the top of her lungs. "What?!" "Who are you going to invite to stay over here?"said Pheobe.They were both still in Helga's house but in the huge family room.There were sofa's imported from France and they were the color of medium peach,and the carpet was clear white.There was a Phillips Flat screen big T.V. inside the middle of the wall.There were also sculptures,frames,and tables made of pure diamonds and ruby's."I don't know..."said Gerald with his eyes glued to the T.V.Then Pheobe got a brilliant idea...  
  
A/N: AHHHH!!!!! Cliffhanger!Well people what do you think?If you don't review I won't write the next chapter!Until then...MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE! 


	2. Pheobe spilled the beans...

Disclaimer:Hey Arnold is currently owned by Craig Bartlett!But...one day Hey Arnold WILL be mine....MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
A/N:Ok people!As I said before,everyone here is 24 years old!Oh and for teh slow people...Helga is a multimillionare...or in other words she's thilthy rich.Arnold sill doesn't come out in this chapter,but he will on the next one!But right now were still on Pheobe and on Gerald.Oh here I go again.I'm too much.Sorry!Now on with the story! :o)  
  
"Far From My Love"  
  
Chapter 2:Pheobe spilled the beans.....  
  
by:Helga Pataki  
  
"Gerald,why don't we invite Arnold?" "Pheobe don't you remember?Arnold is getting married in 2 weeks"said Gerald now looking at Pheobe."To who?" "Lila" said Gerald in a form of disgust."Lila?!Why is he marrying Lila?"Pheobe now sat down in the opposite end of Gerald."I don't know.I mean she doesn't work.She is just to darn lazy to work and earn a living." "Gerald,do you think that Lila is the right woman for Arnold?" Gerald now turned off the t.v. with the remote control."No." "Well?..."said Pheobe with a smile on her face she was obviously thinking about her best freind's happiness."Well what?"  
  
"Well...Mr and Mrs.Johansen is going to play cupid!" Pheobe told Gerald."What!Pheobe are you completly out your mind?!Who would we pair up with Arnold, if we already knows that Lila loves him!And besides we could get into serious trouble!" said a very alarmed Gerald.  
  
"But Helga has loved Arnold ever since she was in pre-school!!" Pheobe said quickly.Pheobe then realized what she said,she then quickly covered her mouth with her hand.Gerlad was shocked.His eyes bugged out with his mouth hanging slightly open.Pheobe waited for Gerald to say something."Well that explains it.'' he finally said."What do you mean?" Pheobe now took her hand out out of her mouth."Well if you 've had a crush on a person your whole life then that means you really love that person." "Yes,I agree.Helga has been obsessed with him her whole life." said Pheobe agreeing with her husband.She has now accepted the fact that she revealed her freind's most deepest darkest secret. "Gerald we have to stop that wedding!Arnold is going to make the biggest mistake of his entire life!!!!" said Pheobe screaming."Yep.We have to stop that wedding!"  
  
"O.K. Now,we have two weeks for Arnold to fall in love with Helga.Which means that Helga is coming home in three days so ---" Pheobe said before she was cut off by her by her husband. "Pheobe it just occured to me...what's Helga's carreer?" Gerald turned to Pheobe,waiting for an answer."I mean,how come she has this mansion?For GOD's sake it has more than 20 room's!She has a salon,ballroom,inground pool INSIDE the house,a huge kitchen,22 bathrooms,a big japanese garden,a huge living room with rugs imported from India,a huge family room with a fountain,a huge dining room with China!And...she even has 8 brand named cars,9 stretch limo's,2 schoffers,10 servants,and a collection of pure diamond figures!!!!"said Gerald out of breath.Pheobe just sat their silent,looking at the peach colored carpet."Pheobe...." he said more quietly."How did she get all that money?" Pheobe sighed and said "Well about six years ago....  
  
A/N:Ohhhhh.....Clifhanger!Well you won't find out how she got all of her money until the next chapter!Oh and please review!People I'm gonna give you a clue onto what Helga's carreer is,here it goes:When Helga goes to 'work' she needs special gear to survive.Put your answer on what you think her carreer is in your review.And maybe you'll get it right...Until then!BYE! -Helga Pataki 


	3. The Revelation of Helga

Disclaimer:Ok people!You all Know that Arnold is currently own by Craig Bartlett! But you all also know that Hey Arnold will be mine when I will rule the WORLD!!!! (2 men suddenly appear and wrap-up the insane teen and take her away)What?!NOOOO...Don't take me away!If you don't let me go,I swear you two will be my forever!!!!!MWAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
A/N:HI! I'm back!Ok in this chapter here is revelation of Helga's mysterious carreer that only one other soul knows.And that is Pheobe!In this chapter Pheobe confesses Helga's ''FAMOUS CARREER AND WHERE SHE GOT ALL OF HER MONEY" to none other than Gerald!This Chapter is going to be longer than the other ones,just like you all requested in your reviews....Oh and I took the liberty of answering one of your questions which is from Eudial.Well Eudial,Helga left in her last year of highschool because of something that happens in the story (you all will find out what happens in this chapter).Theirfore making Pheobe in touch with Helga all those years.Pheobe then tells Gerald of where Helga is but they both keep it a secret because Helga wants them to.So by all of this Helga and the rest of the gang is 24 years old!Was that too long?I dunno.Well here is my chapter.Oh...,and PLEASE review!  
  
"Far from my Love"  
  
Chapter 3:The Revelation of Helga  
  
by: Helga Pataki  
  
"Pheobe...." Gerald said more quietly."Where did she get all that money?" "Well about six years ago...Helga's grandmother,Mary Pataki,died of old age.She was the richest woman of the United States.But even though Helga knew nothing about her grandmother,her grandmother sure did know alot about Helga!" Pheobe said ironicly."When she died she left everything only to one of her grandaughters." "Helga." Gerald finished the sentence for Pheobe."But I mean,what did she do before that?What's her job?"  
  
"I think writing books of poetries was one of her hobbies.But,I remember Helga telling me something about ' being an agent '." said Pheobe."Hmmm...maybe she's a realty agent.Nope,that can't be it.Well,maybe....no that can't be it either." said Gerald.  
  
"Gerald I can't lie to you.Helga works.....oh how can I say this?She works for the president of the United States.She's um....a.....secret/spy agent.You know the ones who uses spy gear and such?" said Pheobe. "Yeah" said Gerald.It looked as though he wasn't shocked. "Well,she goes on ' top secret ' missions,to GOD knows where....and she may help people who are trapped or whatever.But she has and will risk her life for the president.Only the White House and me,and I guess,now you,well,were the only ones who know about this.Helga is a professional secret agent for the president." said Pheobe.  
  
' Oh my word!What would Helga do if she found out that I told Gerald about her 2nd biggest secret?!Oh my....what WOULD she do if she found out that I told Gerald about her most deepest darkest secret?!But it's been what?10 years since Helga saw Arnold.I hope she still loves him as much as in 4th grade....OH GOD!HOW AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS!Guess that I'll just tell Helga about it in her visionphone (A/N:Notice the visionphone......).I hope i get out of this alive....'  
  
"Back to the grandmother thing...When her grandmother died she left everything to and only Helga.It seemed as if she cared for her alot.But ten years ago,remember when Helga left on the last year of highschool?" asked Pheobe.  
  
"Mmhhmm..."saidd Gerald.He was at the edge of his seat in the large comfortable sofa. "Well,Helga left because of Big Bobs Beepers opening in the other side of the city.That's were Helga in the future met her grandmother for the first time.But sadly she already died." said Pheobe.She was standing next to large oval window looking over the beautiful sceanery of a japanese garden.The sun was about to set.Making a beautiful color in the sky of orange,red,yellow,purple,and pink.  
  
It looked as though Pheobe didn't want to talk about her freinds grandmother.Pheobe never liked to talk about someones loss nor hers.She started to change the subject quickly."Right now,Helga would have made it to the WhiteHouse." Pheobe was now looking at her watch. "She can't be there yet.There's still another hour to go" said Gerald. "Yes,but Helga is on her private plane,and it's one of the fastest in the world." said Pheobe.She was now looking at Gerald from across the room."Yeah,I guess your right.But one thing I can't understand though..." said Gerald dumbfounded. "And what is that?"  
  
"Does the president know Helga?And why hasn't Helga told ' me ' about this.I am one of her bestfreinds..."said Gerald.He was now laying in the back of the sofa and trying to get a reasonable answer into his head."Well,yes.She does know the president in person and I've also met him at dinner.And Helga didn't tell you this because since Helga and I have been bestfreinds since pre-school,and you and Arnold...well have been bestfreinds since then." Pheobe told Gerald,she started to laugh nervously.  
  
"Oh..ok I guess.Now back to the ' Arnold getting married ' thing...are you sure that Helga has loved Arnold her whole life?" asked Gerald. "I'm 100% positive." said Pheobe she was now sarting to make her way over to Gerald. "OK then.Pheobe tomorrow morning we start to make plans for the matchmaking!" said Gerald.He started to laugh at wat he just said.Pheobe started to laugh too.She sat on Gerald side to him.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs.Johansen?" said the servant.She was wearing a normal black and white uniform. "Yes?" said Pheobe politely."What will you two be having for dinner?" said the sevant.She was standing in the entrance of the living room,which was a great distance." I would like to have a ceasar salad and a New York steak..what do you want honey?" asked Pheobe looking at Gerald."I would like a Serlom Steak with fried shrimp and I would also like a ceasar salad." said Gerald looking at the woman."Oh and for the appetizer?" asked the servant."We would like some Crab Wontons." said Pheobe looking at the middle aged lady."Yes ma'am,...dinner will be ready in about half an hour" said the woman."Yes,thank you.You can go now." said Pheobe and with that she left to go inform the cheff about their orders.  
  
"Gerald,I'm going upstairs to call Helga." said Pheobe."Why can't you just call her here?" asked Gerald. "Because I want to call her in private and so does she.In the meantime call Arnold and ask him if he can come and stay here with us.But don't tell him that this is Helga's house not yet.'' said Pheobe."Ok.Fine."  
  
And with that Pheobe got up from the sofa and started to make her way towards the main hallway.'Good thing Helga only keeps pictures of herself in her room.' thought Pheobe.When Pheobe reached the main hallway,she went straight towards the large stairs.'This house is BBBIIIGGGGG!!!!' thought Pheobe.Pheobe started to climb up the stairs towards the north wing.In this wing only one room was in it entirely.And it was Helga's.Pheobe walked into the only hall in the north wing.The hall's carpet changed into a light pink color.The wall's were also light pink.On both wall's there were pictures of famous people who met Helga and there autograph was on each one.On each picture there was a little lamp golden lamp on top.There were pictures of Eddie Murphy,Jackie Chan,Steven Spielberg, Michael Douglas,Henry Fox,Sam Corner(A/N:Spelling?is that even right?),Paul Newman,Arnold Swartenaigger,Michael J.Fox,Bruce Willis,Robin Williams,Robert DeNiro,Alpacino,Jennifer Lopez,Julia Roberts,Goldie Hawn,George Clooney,Ben Afleck,Kate Winslet,Will Smith,Meg Ryan,Kevin Spacey,Jim Carrey,Elizabeth Hurly,Tom Hanks,Mel Gibson,Tom Cruise,Cindy Crawford,Nicolas Cage,Sandra Bullard,Clint Eastwood,etc.On every picture below it there was a gold plate with each actor or acresses name and on what date they met.  
  
Pheobe still kept on walking down the hall towards Helga's room.With every step Pheobe took,each camera in the hallway was watching her every move.Pheobe was now approching her freind's room.She could now see the two double french doors in a distance,on one side of the door there was a large,golden cursave initial with an 'H' and on the other there was a large golden cursave intial with the letter 'P' (A/N: Keep in mind that they are together...I'm talking about the letters). When she approched,the doors were very large and tall.This was Helga's room.  
  
Pheobe slowly moved the french knob to open Helga's room.When the knob reached to it's point,Pheobe pulled the knob slowly.When the doors were open the 'H' quickly seperated from the 'P',Pheobe slipped through and closed the door quickly.When she took her eyes off the double doors to see Helga's room she wasn't surprised to see the wonderful beauty in the large imense room.  
  
Helga had a huge King sized bed with covers of roses.She also had a flat Phillips screen T.V. stuck to the middle of the wall.On each side of the t.v.there were fish tanks but they were also inside the wall.There tanks were an oval shaped inside the wall.The fishes were imported from Japan and the tank illuminated a little bit of blue light in the room.They were one of the most gorgeous fishes in the world.In the middle of the room there was a huge rug imported from India.And in the right where Pheobe was standing there was a little bed for Helga's puppy (A/N:Her puppy is a Golden Retriever!Yay just like my doggy!) and there also was little toys for the puppy.The puppies bed also was made just like Helga's bed,it was covered in roses.In the front wall of the room there was a large Vanity there.It was made of pure crystal and a comfortable white stool it also had a large full sized mirror.Next to the Vanity there was a door to Helga's large bathroom.On Pheobes right there was a Helga's walk-in closet.With all of Helga's clothes and shoes.To Pheobe it looked like her room back home,but to Helga it was a closet.On the ceiling there was a beautiful light bulb that was frosted but in the shape of a dolphin.  
  
Pheobe started to walk to the middle of the room.She was trying to remember where Helga told her,where her Visionphone was located.'Now where is that thing?'thought Pheobe.'Oh!Now I remember!He hehehe!How could I forget?' thought Pheobe.She walked towards the right fish tank.When she reached it she bended over and she touched the wall with her finger.All of a sudden a blue frorescent light shaped like a square was on the wall where Pheobe's finger touched the wall.Then the t.v. turned on by itself and on the t.v. there was a picture of Helga.And all of a sudden a nice little bench just appeared behind Pheobe.Pheobe just stood up and went to go sit in the bench.The bench was facing the t.v.  
  
"Hi Helga!" said Pheobe."Hey Pheebs" said Helga.She was smiling on the t.v."So,why did the WhiteHouse called you on such short notice?" said Pheobe she was now looking a the screen with a smile on her face."Oh,they just wanted me here because there are some fishy things going on in the WhiteHouse.They think that maybe there is a terrorist here or something."said Helga.She acted as if it was no big problem."Oh,Helga?" "Yes Pheobe?'' said Helga. "Promise me that you won't get mad?" "Why?What is it?" "Just promise me that you won't get mad?" said Pheobe."Ok.I won't get mad.What is it?"said Helga."I told Gerald that you were a spy/secret agent."said Pheobe."Pheobe....I wanted to tell him that,but I guess it's alright.."said Helga growing a smile on her face."And...I also told him that you loved Arnold since you were three." said Pheobe she was laughing nervously."Oh my God!What did he do?What did he say about it?" said Helga demanding for an answer."He said that he thinks you are really meant for eachother" said Pheobe.  
  
"No.Pheobe we aren't.If we were,we would be together already."said Helga.She had a sad look on her face."I'm sorry Helga.I'm sorry for telling Gerald your secret.It just sorta spilled out." "No.I'ts OK Pheobe.At least I don't know where Arnold is anymore.If I know or you know or even Gerald knows where Arnold is,it would be like hell for the rest of my life." said Helga she sighed to herself as a sighn of relief."Helga I gotta go now.Dinner is almost ready."said Pheobe getting up fom her comfortable bench."Right.Bye Pheobe!See ya in three days!" said Helga,she was waving goobye to her freind.And with that Helga was gone from the large screen.The comfortable bench also dissapeared out of site.Pheobe slowly but quicly walked out of the room as if nothing happened.  
  
In The Big livingroom where Gerald is...  
  
(A/N:This is while Pheobe was talking to Helga upstairs)  
  
Gerald grabed one of the many cordless phones that were in the living room.And he started to dial Arnold's number.'I guess I better get over this already' thought Gerald.Gerald now brought the phone to his ear to await Arnold's voice on the other line.On the second ring he heard a middle aged lady on the other line."Hello,Arnold's residence" "Yes,hello.I would like to speak with Arnold please?" said Gerald."May I ask who's calling?" "This is Gerald Johansen" said Gerald."Just a moment..." On the other line Gerald heard the middle aged lady talking to Arnold."Hello?" said Arnold."Hi Arnold" said Gerald."Hey Gerald!How are you?" "Oh,I'm fine.You?" "I'm fine too.Um..Gerald?" said Arnold on the other line."What?" "Well...can I stay at your house tonight?Since Lila is off getting her family for the wedding?" "Where did she go?" asked Gerald. "She went to Kansas." "Ohhhh....Yeah sure man!"said Gerald."Cool man,I've been dying to see what kind of house you got!" said Arnold."Oh Arnold I forgot!I'm not in my house...I'm in a freind's house.It turns out that my freind is out of the state for three days.So the person wants me and Pheobe to take care of the house." said Gerald now waiting for his freind's reaction."Oh ok man...where are you now?" asked Arnold.  
  
"I'm at the house now.Why don't you come here now?Let me give you the address.It's 6277 Willowcourt st." said Gerald trying to remember it correctly."Wow Gerald!We are very close.I'll be there in fifteen minutes.Ok?" said Arnold."Ok man,bye" "Bye" And with that Gerald heard a click on the other line and he pressed off button on the cordless phone.Pheobe recently walked in the room when Gerald hung up the phone."Soooo,what did he say?" said Pheobe excidedly."He'll be here in fifteen minutes."said Gerald."He says that Lila went off to Kansas for awhile to get her family for the wedding." said Gerald in a form of disgust."Oh.And um..Gerald?Don't tell Arnold about this being Helga's house.I'll tell him when Helga comes back home..." said Pheobe in a evil sort of way."What did Helga say?'' "She's ok.I told her that I told you about her two most kept secrets." said Pheobe."How did she take it?" "Very well actually...'' said Pheobe."Pheobe?Let's watch some t.v." said Gerald.  
  
In Arnold's Limosine  
  
Arnold was sitting in his comfortable seat looking out the window.He still had the wierd shaped head of his and was one of the richest and handsomest man in the United States.Every woman wanted to be with him.But however his heart was set on only one girl and that woman was Lila.It was now dark outside.Arnold looked at his watch.Only ten more minutes till I get there...  
  
In Helga's Livingroom  
  
"Gerald I was just thinking...What's Arnold's carreer?" asked Pheobe "Oh..I never did tell you did I?said Gerald.Pheobe nodded meaning a 'no'."Pheobe you like the computers alot don't you?" asked Gerald."Mmmhhhmmm"said Pheobe."What kind?" ''I personally love the windows kind."said Pheobe."Well you should thank Arnold,because he's the owner of Windows Computers."said Gerald.Pheobe was purley shocked."Wow!Oh My God!I can't beleive it!He's the owner of it?"said an excited Pheobe."Yep." "Wow"  
  
In Arnold's Limosine  
  
Arnold was starting to approach the house when he saw a large gate in the way.The limosine immediatley stopped at the guard in side a small house with all it's equipment.Arnold's schoffer stopped and after a minute the gate opened.But what caught Arnold's eye was the initials in huge golden cursave writing was "HP".The schoffer then drove slowly towards the mansion.The limosine passed beautiful roses and flowers and fountains.There was a beautiful small waterfall illuminated with several lights.It was purley gorgeous.The limosine came to a hault."Here we are Mr.Arnold" said Arnold's schoffer."Thank You Andrew"  
  
Andrew then opened the door for Arnold.Arnold got out of the car to see the immensly huge mansion."This is one big masion" said Arnold whispering to himself."Why yes it is isn't it?" Arnold turned around to see the source of the voice."Pheobe!Gerald!" Pheobe and Arnold ran up to eachother and gave her a big hug and did the same thing to Gerald."Andrew please put my luggage inside the house." "Yes sir." "Come on Arnold dinner is getting cold." said Pheobe.The trio walked inside awaiting for their delicious dinner.  
  
After their dilicious dinner from Cape Cod and Texas  
  
"The dinner has been dilicious!" said Gerald."Yes I would have to agree." said Pheobe."Me too" said Arnold.They were now in the huge living room watching t.v. Arnold was very impressed with the pure collection of diamond figures inside their crystal cases.He was amazed by everything in the room.Gerald and Pheobe was watching Arnold with tiny smiles on their faces."Gerald,you never did tell me who this mansion belongs to." said Arnold he turned his head to look at Gerald."Oh Arnold,you know the owner of this mansion.You know the owner very well...."said Pheobe."Yeah,who?"said Arnold."You'll find out when the person comes back in three days..." said Pheobe.'I think I'm gonna like to play matchmaker....' thought Pheobe.Arnold just looked at Pheobe curiously,wondering what she meant.  
  
A/N:AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Cliffhanger!So what do you think of my third chapter so far?Do you like?And I would like to say that the only person who tryed to guess what Helga's carreer, was PinayBrat!And he or she got it half right!Congrats!People PLEASE reveiw.I want at least 15 good reviews to start chapter 4.So please reveiw.In the next chapter something BIG happens so keep your eyes open for chapter 4!This is Helga Pataki sighning off....PEACE! 


	4. The Riddle

Disclaimer:Yes People!Bow to me....!I own Hey Arnold!Bow to me I am your queen!MWAHAHAHA!!!!!(Wakes up from dream)HUH?!Nooooooooo!  
  
A/N:Hi people!Guess what?I accidently deleted this chapter the first time.So I had to re-write it.I was starting to work on chapter 5 and then I realized that I deleted chapter 4.So,I had to re-write chapter 4 and chapter 5.I know I promised you all that it will come out before monday,but then it got deleted....so I then decided to make the chapter longer for you all.I'm REALLY sorry!I hope this won't happen with the next chapter.I hope....  
  
"Far From My Love"  
  
Chapter 4:The Riddle  
  
by:Helga Pataki  
  
In a TOP SECRET Meeting  
  
Location:Classified  
  
10:47 a.m.  
  
"So what your saying is,that they want to scare us?"said Helga.She was wearing a lilac colored suit seeing that it fitted her perfectly.Helga was sitting at a long cherry wooden table with chairs.The doors were thick and tall so that no one could hear on their private meeting.The carpet had the national symbol of the bald eagle in it's position."Yes apperantly they don't like us that much" said the head chief of the F.B.I."And we don't like them" said Helga in a low voice."Now,Miss.Pataki wanted to show us some clues on where the next attack might be.Miss.Pataki?"said President Tucker.  
  
Helga nodded and got up from her comfortable chair,grabbed the riddle and went to the board.In front of the board there was a small table with light coming from the top.Helga put the riddle on top of the small table and immediatly the riddle came to the board for everyone to see in it's larger size."Light's please.Now,as you all already know...this terrorist...has already attacked five states.He has killed so many people,that we think that he is mentally insane.He has left this in his last attack in Huston,Texas."Helga said pointing the riddle with the pointer."It say's:  
  
THE NEXT BOMB THAT I WILL HIT  
  
WILL BE A PLACE THAT HAS LOTS OF KIDS  
  
BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES  
  
WILL BE DESTROYED FROM ALL RACES  
  
AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE  
  
THERE IS LAUGHTER,CANDY,AND FUN  
  
BUT THEY ALL JUST SICKEN ME  
  
IN THIS PLACE THERE IS ALSO  
  
TOO MUCH SUNSHINE  
  
AND IS TOO HOT  
  
IN THIS PLACE ONE OF THE FRESHEST FRIUT COME OUT  
  
BUT THIS TIME THEY WILL HAVE VENOM  
  
AND THEY WILL TAKE THE PEOPLE OUT"  
  
"As you can see,this person wants to kill every innocent soul in the U.S. I have also made research onto what state he might attack next.And I was thinking to myself 'Which state could have all of these things?'.And then it hit me...the only state that has 24/7 kids,laughter,fun,too much sunshine,and the only place where the freshest fruit come out is Florida!And I have recently found out that it's having it's 100th anniversary.People from all over the U.S. will go to Florida to see it's celebration." Helga paused for a brief moment and looked at the President."President Tucker,if you don't mind,I would like to borrow whatever I need to capture this terrorist and put him in jail."said Helga.The president nodded and Helga put a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank You" Helga turned her head to look at the other members."Now Mr.Warner,I would like you to be ready with your men when we need you.Mr.Oakes,if you could,I want you to investigate the area the day before next week...before the celebration begins.President Tucker,if you would be so nice as to call the owner of Disney Land and ask him if we could do this."The president nodded his head as did the commander of the U.S. Army and the head cheif of the F.B.I.  
  
"Good.This meeting is now over" And with that everyone left with their breifcases in hand.Helga walked down to the table and fixed all of her papers and put it in her breifcase.Her breifcase was a pinkish-purlpeish color that was leather.It had a lock combination on it so no one could see her personal files.When you opened the breifcase on the bottom of the inside were Helga's initials in cursave 'H.P.'  
  
Then Helga left and went straight down the hall to her room.She got out her key's and unlocked the door.Helga walked in and sat on her white covered bed taking off her shoes.She then felt so tired that she fell asleep on her bed with her suit on.  
  
Helga's Mansion  
  
Location:New York  
  
Room:Inground Pool (inside the house)  
  
12:57 p.m.  
  
Pheobe watched her husband as he swam in the cool water,Gerald was wearing red shorts with the logo of Tommy Hilifiger.She was getting all goofy inside.She felt as a love-struck teenager again.Pheobe then turned her head to look at Arnold who was backstroking.He was wearing an aqua colored short with his tranparent blue goggles.Pheobe herself was wearing a sky blue bikini.But it was not with speggetti straps.She didn't want to show herself too much.  
  
'Only two more days to go until I unleash my wonderful and college educated plan....I think that I should go and call Helga but maybe I won't.Could she be busy?Maybe she's tired from all the hard work....but one thing is for sure....never,EVER disturb Helga while she is tired...she could be a little too grumpy,Oh I almost forgat that I have to tell Gerald of my most genius college educated plan...oh this is going to be sooooo good!MWUAHAHA!' thought Pheobe.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" laughed Pheobe evilly."Dude!What's wrong with your wife?I think she's lost it." said Arnold.He stopped swimming when he started to hear Phoebe laughng."Yep.Me too."said Gerald looking at Pheobe like she was a maniac."Um...Pheobe...sweety are your ok?"asked Gerald looking at Pheobe."Huh?Oh yeah I'm fine....hehehehe" said Pheobe.She realized that she laughed out loud."Riiiggghhhttt(A/N:That's right! hehehe)"said Gerald not believing his wife.  
  
Pheobe got up from her chair and decided that she was going to take a swim when suddenly her cell phone rang.'Damn phone!' She went over to her bag and picked it up.The I.D. say's private.'I wonder who it is?Oh how silly of me!It's Helga!' Pheobe pressed the talk button with her manicured fingers of the color blue."Hello?" "Hey Pheeb's!" Pheobe then walked out of the immense room into the garden.  
  
"Hi Helga" said Pheobe enthuiastically.  
  
"When are you coming home?"  
  
"Tommorrow!I think I may get there at 4:00 p.m. I have some important things to discuss with you" said Helga.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I can't say over the phone,someone maybe hacking in."  
  
"Oh...Helga?What do you want to do tommorrow when you get here?" said Pheobe.She was thinking what would Helga do when she saw Arnold after ten years.  
  
"I don't know really...say who did you invite to stay over?Don't get rid of that person before I come home"  
  
"Oh...don't worry Helga I won't...." said Pheobe.  
  
"Um...Pheobe I gotta go,urgent bussiness.Bye!" and with that Pheobe heard a click on the other line signaling that she hung up and so did she.  
  
'I gotta tell Gerald tonight!My plans will work out perfectly' thought Pheobe,as she walked back to the house.  
  
When she got there,Arnold and Gerald weren't in the pool anymore.So,she went back to the fancy bathroom and changed in to dark blue pants and a light blue blouse that curved Pheobe very nicely.  
  
Pheobe then walked to the living room to see if Gerald and Arnold were there.And there they were watching a horror movie.  
  
"Hey." said Pheobe as she walked in.  
  
"Hi.Who called you?"said Gerald who was now looking at Pheobe.  
  
"Oh,the owner of this mansion..."  
  
"And who is that you may ask?I will never know..." said Arnold like a wise old man.  
  
"Oh,Arnold.Never say never.because as a matter of fact,the owner is coming tommorrw at 4:00.The owner said that any visitors will not be able to leave until you two meet..."said Pheobe trying to hold a smile,er...more like a grin.  
  
"Don't worry Pheobe I'm not leaving until I meet this person."  
  
"Good.Now I suggest that we now order our food to the chef.Gerald,can I speak with you in the other room?" said Pheobe.  
  
"Sure" Gerald got up and followed Pheobe to the dining room,which was huge.  
  
"Gerald I've to tell you my plans.The first thing we do is when Helga comes home tommorrow,we chat with them for a half our at the most.Then I 'remember' that I accidently left my papers in my lab and I ask you to come with me.On phase two I'll tell you what's going to happen tommorrow while were out.Ok?" said Pheobe.  
  
"Good" said Gerald with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Ok.Now let's go.Arnold might be getting lonely."  
  
*PLEASE READ MY AUTHORS NOTE!THERE'S SOMETING IMPORTANT!*  
  
A/N:So.....What do you think of this chapter so far?I doubt that anyone will be reading my story.Sorry about the delay!I was busy with things.Oh and tommorrow(Monday)I'll be in New York visiting my aunt and uncle for a week.I hope they have a computer.I also wish that I had a laptop.But thankfully that I'll be getting one this year!Please don't be mad at me for not updating for about two weeks.Anyway I just had the sudden craving to read about Harry Potter(because before I thought that Harry Potter was too stupid to read about it).So,I just bought the whole collection,and to my surprise it had the author's signature in every book!It's so WIERD!Well,I have to go now,but let me say one more thing to you people....REVIEW!Why aren't you all reviewing?When I get back I hope to see at least 20 reviews so that I coild post chapter five.I have to go now....I have to finish packing....BYE!  
  
-----LOOK At the nice blueish purpleish sighn!Just click on it and it will give you a surprise!Is't the sighn just soo pretty?Click on the one that says "CLICK HERE TO SUBMIT REVIEW" 


End file.
